


i hold your hand from where i am

by eternallylost



Series: thousand skies: sengen schoolmates AU [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: gen is anxious. senku is surprisingly good at comforting, or maybe it's just that he's good at handling gen.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: thousand skies: sengen schoolmates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721932
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	i hold your hand from where i am

**Author's Note:**

> this,, wasn't even in my initial plans for the Skies tbh. but i saw a post containing the words i used as the title "i hold your hand from where i am", and my mind just instantly went into sengen mode. thus, the birth of this fic. 
> 
> this is set a few months after they became friends. i was planning to do the series like a progression of their relationship but i HAD to get this out so let's just fast forward a bit~ 
> 
> again, it may be a bit OOC. but i hope you enjoy it! 💞
> 
> texting guide:  
> << from gen  
> >> From Senku

It's been twenty minutes since Gen crawled into his bed. For the first ten minutes, he scrolled through and tapped away on his phone. Nothing but reminders, barrage of notifications from different group chats, motivational posts, and of course, the "lucky banana" (and any other lucky object) posts which, apparently, you should share if you want to pass your exams. Gen groaned in frustration and threw his phone to his side on the bed, spending the rest of the time having an internal warfare. He found nothing helpful, if anything, he just felt worse. The national university admissions exam will be tomorrow, and to say that Gen was anxious is an understatement.

Gen is aware of his own capabilities. Frankly and objectively speaking, he's an intelligent guy. Naturally smart and hardworking. He'd be able to pass the exam and enter college without any problem. But Gen doesn't want to get into just any university. He plans to enter the best university, as much as possible. 

_Yeah, right. Good luck with that._ Gen slaps himself lightly, trying to rid his mind of useless negative thoughts. 

Gen is aware of his own capabilities. But right now, he feels lacking. 

_Of course. It's like the judgement day for students. This is normal. No amount of preparation would make anyone feel ready and confident for a big exam like this. Anyone would be anxious, right? Right?_

Gen closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. 

_Senku-chan wouldn't._ His brain supplies. Gen groans.

_He would be "ten billion percent ready", as he would probably put it._

How he wished he had Senku's mental capacity. The guy's memory could probably store all the scientific knowlege in the world, and still have space for future developments.

Gen decides to message Senku. _Better than disturbing my friends in the same year and affecting them with my negativity._

  
**[ To: Senku-chan ]**

<< may i borrow your brain for two days?

He gets a reply after a minute.

>> I believe the question's less of a matter of permission, and more of a matter of possibility.

_Of course, Senku-chan would look instantly look at this in the scientific perspective. I suppose I'll indulge him and hopefully distract myself._

<< so, is it possible?

>> With the current available technology, it's 10000000000% impossible. Possibly in the future, although I'm not sure exactly when.

<< but i need it nowwww ):

>> I'm telling you it's impossible. Just imagining the process of removing the brain and reattaching it to a different spinal cord... It's complicated.

<< you seem to have looked into it before. interested in becoming a surgeon or something?

>> It was just a brief research. I got curious back in biology class. And no. I don't intend to handle something as fragile as a human life. I prefer chemicals and elements, things you can experiment with.

Before Gen could even type out a reply, another message came in.

>> Why do you need my brain anyway? You're pretty smart already.

<< aww was that a compliment, senku-chan~?

>> Take it as it is. Tomorrow's the admissions exam, right?

<< yeah :c that's why i need your brain

>> I told you. You won't need my brain. It's just full of science and theories anyway. I'm certain that your brain is more suited for the path you want to take.

<< but im not yet readyyyyy ;-;

>> Senpai, please. You and I both know you've studied more than enough for this.

<< but still!! /: how would you even know if it's enough? D: i don't even know what i actually remember from all of the things i studied ))): 

Gen stares out the window, lost in his rambled thoughts as he waited for Senku to reply. It was cloudy outside but the moon illuminated the otherwise dark sky, outlining the clouds with faint moonlight-- silver linings. 

>> Can I call you?

<< idk can u?? :P

Gen grins cheekily. Seconds later, his phone rings and he answers almost immediately.

"So, you _can_ call, huh Senku-chan?" Gen chuckles.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Gen-senpai." Senku says dryly.

"Why did you call though?"

"I'm working on something, and I needed both my hands. So you're on speaker right now."

"Am I disturbing you, then? It's fine, we can talk later if-"

"Nah. It's nothing complicated but I'm alone so... Anyway, I thought you needed someone to talk to. To calm your nerves or something."

"It's not like I'm anxious or anything...?"

Gen hears some rustling.

"Oh please. I'm not a mentalist like you, but I know well enough to guess that you're feeling anxious right now. It's a normal thing to feel on the night before an exam."

Gen remembers the time he explained to Senku how he's not a magician (as Taiju liked to say) but rather a mentalist, tricking the mind with exhibitions that people refer to as "magic".

"Okay, you got me." Gen pauses briefly, heaving out a sigh. "I'm anxious. I'm scared I might not do well enough to be qualified for the university I'm aiming for. But I also know I did my best in studying until now. Part of me believes I can do it but the anxiety is overpowering it. I've been trying to calm myself down but it's not working." 

"Well..." Senku takes a while to reply, probably needing to focus on whatever he's doing. "I have no idea how I can snap you out of this anxiety. But I honestly believe you'll do well enough, Senpai. You definitely shouldn't worry."

Gen sighs again. "But... I can't help it! I really want this... I can't afford to fail. Usually I'm confident enough in my regular exams. But I feel like I can't trust myself enough this time."

Gen hears more rustling on the other line. "... You trust me, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean..?"

"You said you can't trust yourself. So, could you trust me instead for now?"

Silence. Senku continues.

"I'm telling you, you're going to do your best tomorrow. And your best will be more than enough. Ten billion percent."

Gen stays quiet for a moment, breathing softly.

"... Okay, Senku-chan."

"Listen to me, okay? You're gonna be fine. It's just the stress taking over you, but you are more than ready. You even did well on your mock exams, right? You didn't spend hours in the library studying for nothing."

"Right. You're right." Gen closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on clearing his mind of the negativity. His mind eases a bit, now only focused on Senku's voice. It's quite comforting, maybe softer than usual, or maybe that's just Gen's imagination. Gen smiles to himself.

"Of course, I'm right. Now, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Gen glances at his wall clock, and he starts panicking again.

"Oh my god. It's getting late. Shit. What if I don't wake up in time? Oh my god. My parents are out of town. Who's gonna wake me up if my alarms don't?"

Gen rambles, ignoring the person on the other line trying to get his attention.

"Senpai!" Senku finally catches him when he stops speaking. "Calm down. You know you always wake up to your alarm. And if you don't, I can also ring your phone, if you want."

Gen groans in frustration, but tries to calm himself down, knowing that panic wouldn't do him any good.

"Okay." Gen takes a breath so deep that Senku could probably hear him inhaling. "I'll message you if I'm awake. If you don't hear from me by 6 AM, please call me." 

"Okay. I will."

"Wait! You're staying up late too! What if you don't wake up?"

"Don't worry. I'll be up. Trust me." _Ah, there it is again. Slightly softer, warmer than before._

"Okay. Okay." Gen says, the second 'okay' sounding less of an affirmation and more of just trying to convince himself that it will be okay. 

"Senpai."

"Yeah?"

"I believe in you, Asagiri Gen. Go get some rest."

Gen closes his eyes and nods, even though the younger won't see it.

"Thank you, Senku-chan."

"Anytime. Good night, Senpai."

Gen smiles. _Soft_ , Gen thinks.

"Okay. Good night."

"Don't forget to charge your phone."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Okay." A clattering sound can be heard from Senku's line. "Okay. Bye for now. Sleep well." Senku ends the call.

Gen drops his phone to his side and stares out the window again. His hand was now warm from holding his phone for too long, the phone also heating up from the call. He notices that the sky had cleared up a bit; the moon being visible now from where he lay.

Gen was feeling much better. His mind was clear. But his heart was still beating fast.

"Calm down. You're gonna be fine." Gen says, repeating Senku's words.

He takes his phone and makes sure to charge it properly before laying down on his bed comfortably. All the anxiety and panicking tired him out, so he instantly fell asleep, with a tiny smile on his face.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i am soft. just ,, soft. i believe senku is capable of comforting gen, despite being a bit emotionally constipated and far too in love with science.
> 
> i have a second part for this already in mind! hehe
> 
> please let me know what you think!! 🥰


End file.
